Capacitors having capacitances in the range of one nF to 10 μF are required for analog integrated circuits and for decoupling digital integrated circuits from interference on supply lines. In known multi-chip module concepts, said capacitors are arranged as discrete capacitor components on the carrier. In this case, the capacitor components are usually used in an SMD (surface-mounted device) design. This solution involves high expenditure in terms of costs and space and, moreover, has the consequence that the capacitors cannot be mounted arbitrarily near to the integrated circuits.
The document DE 10 2006 008 632 A1 discloses a power semiconductor device having a leadframe, at least one vertical power semiconductor component and at least one further electronic component, in particular a capacitor, wherein the electronic component is arranged on the power semiconductor component.